Technical Field
The present invention relates to an all-solid-state secondary battery and a method for manufacturing the same.
Background Art
Patent Document 1 discloses using Li1+x+y(Al, Ga)x(Ti, Ge)2−xSiyP3−yO12, where 0≦x≦1 and 0≦y≦1, as a solid electrolyte for an all-solid-state secondary battery.